


Troubling Expertise

by nearlyconscious, Owl_Postmaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Quidditch, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/pseuds/nearlyconscious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Postmaster/pseuds/Owl_Postmaster
Summary: Harry was participating in a friendly Quidditch match with Magical Law Enforcement colleagues when there was a very intriguing magical accident... Some Unspeakables have been tasked with helping... And Harry didn't expect Draco to be one of them!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Troubling Expertise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookywoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/gifts).



> Dear spookywoods, happy holidays! I really like green too so this was a treat to paint. Somehow the idea of scholar!Draco wearing tartan came to me and just wouldn't let go. I hope you like it!

  


  



End file.
